


about time

by aziraphaled



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: (kind of), Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mentioned SEVENTEEN Ensemble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 01:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30013758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aziraphaled/pseuds/aziraphaled
Summary: They had never really talked about where their relationship stood before, so it came as a little bit of a surprise to Seungkwan when Hansol told him he was in love with him.
Relationships: Boo Seungkwan/Chwe Hansol | Vernon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	about time

They had never really talked about where their relationship stood before, so it came as a little bit of a surprise to Seungkwan when Hansol told him he was in love with him. 

It was 4 am, and they had just gotten through a grueling fifteen hour long rehearsal. Hansol was sitting on the floor, and Seungkwan had gone and sat next to him. They fit together like they had done a million times before, Hansol’s arm wrapped around Seungkwan’s shoulder and Seungkwan’s head resting on Hansol’s shoulder. They were both sweaty and exhausted, still breathing heavily as they downed vitamin water by the bottle. 

Everyone had already left the practice room, save for Jihoon and Seokmin, who had gotten stuck cleaning again. Hansol stood up, causing Seungkwan to grumble about losing his pillow. Hansol just smiled down at him and helped him up, not letting go of his hand once he was already up. Seungkwan whined at him to let go of his hand, saying that he needed to get his bag, which only made Hansol hold on tighter and offer to carry the bag. Seungkwan rolled his eyes, but let him carry the bag. 

When they got outside, the night was quiet. Seungkwan held onto Hansol’s arm, the one that wasn’t holding his bag, and they walked for a few blocks in silence, not wanting to disturb the peace. 

When they got to the part of their route that passed a little park, Hansol suddenly veered offtrack, heading into the park and pulling Seungkwan along with him. Seungkwan softly questioned him, but Hansol didn’t answer him until they reached a clearing that housed a small gallery of bronze statues that were obviously worn by the weather, illuminated by lightposts that cast a warm yellow glow around them. 

“Why are we here?” Seungkwan’s hand found its way back to Hansol’s, and they were standing in the middle of the courtyard, Seungkwan looking at the statues while Hansol looked at him. Seungkwan had thrown on one of Hansol’s old oversized hoodies for today’s practice, and Hansol couldn’t help but notice how he drowned in the fabric, even bigger on his smaller frame than it already had been on Hansol. 

“I just wanted to get away with you for a little bit, share this moment with you. Pretty cool statues.” Seungkwan looked at Hansol to see his eyes reflecting the lights, shining like the stars they couldn’t see in the city. 

“That’s nice and all, but it’s 4 o’clock in the morning, Sollie.” 

Hansol squeezed his hand, but didn’t say anything for a minute after that, taking time to collect himself before he turned to Seungkwan, gingerly placing his bag on the ground before taking his other hand in his and looking him in the eyes. 

Seungkwan frowned at the thought of his new bag getting dirty, but before he could say anything about it, Hansol softly said, “Seungkwan, I’m in love with you.” 

Hansol watched Seungkwan’s face as he processed what he had heard, his reaction clear to the person who had been staring at him for the better half of a decade. He knew how Seungkwan’s lips and eyes gave away his thoughts, so he knew that throughout the six second long whirlwind of emotions the older had just gone through, none of his feelings were anything adverse. 

Hansol’s reading was confirmed when Seungkwan settled into a small smile, his round cheeks tinged pink. “I was wondering when you were going to say it.”

He swung their arms side to side as Hansol gaped at him.

“You know, Chwe Hansol, you really have the nerve, making me wait this long. I’ve been in love with you since we were fourteen, and I’ve been making it obvious ever since. It sure took you long enough to let me know, too.”

All Hansol could do was smile at Seungkwan’s reaction, reaffirming all of the ways he was in love with him. “To be fair, I have been letting you know since we were fourteen, too. I guess I’ve just been really bad at it.” 

Seungkwan pouted. “A little bit.”

Hansol giggled. “Can I kiss you?”

“Hey, you don’t have to ask.” Seungkwan hit his chest before returning it to rest in Hansol’s again. “We’ve basically been a couple without the label for the past nine years.”

“Can we have the label now?”

“I guess it’s better late than never.” Seungkwan sighed dramatically, looking off to the side before Hansol softly grabbed his chin and tilted his face towards him.

He kissed him, and it was the same as their other kisses, but also somehow different. It was the same fireworks, but in a different color.

They stood in the park, caught up in each other until the first hints of dawn broke the dark of the night sky. 

When they eventually decided they had to get going, purely out of fear of suspicion, Hansol couldn’t think about anything besides the fact that it had been nine years of loving Seungkwan before finally being able to call him his. It felt nice. 

They walked the few more blocks it took to get back to their dorms, Seungkwan clutching Hansol’s arm that wasn’t carrying the bag. “I love you. The same as before, but also more than yesterday, somehow, and I know I’ll love you more tomorrow.”

Seungkwan scoffed, though his eyes softened. “And you’re more corny than yesterday, too.”

Hansol just grinned. 

“But I love you, and you already know how I love you. Even though you’re so cringey.” Seungkwan poked at Hansol, who laughed and skipped ahead to the front of their apartment building, waiting for him to catch up so he could hold open the door for him, as he always did. 

By the time they got up to Hansol’s room, it was five am, and all of their roommates were asleep. Seungkwan had his own room on a different floor, but he had never spent the night there. 

They got ready to go to sleep, Hansol waiting for Seungkwan to come to bed as he always did because he took longer than him. 

“You don’t have to wait for me,” Seungkwan said every night. 

“But I want to,” Hansol replied every night. 

When Seungkwan was done, he turned off the light and settled into bed, throwing his limbs over Hansol’s body. 

Hansol pressed a kiss onto his head, whispering his goodnights and I love yous to an already snoring Seungkwan. 

As Hansol drifted off, he could only think about how content he was right now, loving Seungkwan. A steady peaceful happiness. He wasn’t religious, but he thanked the universe for bringing them together; officially, as of an hour and a half ago. As they slept that night, Hansol held onto Seungkwan a little bit tighter.

**Author's Note:**

> fun fact, this is the first piece of creative writing i have ever finished in my life, so thank you verkwan for the inspo; literally thought about them and wrote this within two hours. that being said, i know this isn’t the best—lord knows i’m not satisfied with it—but i just wanted to put something out there for my own peace of mind. thank y’all for reading, hope this wasn’t too much of a waste of your precious time.


End file.
